Troca de Favores
by MadameMarmota
Summary: Lily é vizinha de Sirius Black e precisa de um acompanhante para o casamento de sua irmã Petúnia, então acha James Potter, o par perfeito. Porém alguém tentará mostrar que pode ser mais perfeito do que qualquer um.
1. Chapter 1

**TROCA DE FAVORES**

Quando Lily chegou do trabalho no final daquela tarde, ela não fazia ideia do que aconteceria dali pra frente. Enquanto subia os quatro lances de escada até seu apartamento, já que o elevador estava em reforma fazia quase treze meses, ouviu algumas vozes e alguns barulhos vindos do seu andar.

Ao chegar lá se deparou com seu vizinho, alguma coisa Black, algemado em frente à porta do apartamento dele, vestindo apenas uma boxer preta, acompanhado de quatro policiais que aparentavam estar na casa dos quarenta anos.

Black não parecia triste, muito menos assustado, ele parecia aliviado. Atrás dele, dentro do apartamento, havia uma mulher enrolada em um lençol.

Lily acenou de leve com a cabeça para os policiais e procurou pela chave do seu apartamento na bolsa.

- Senhorita, acho melhor vestir-se e sair daí o mais rápido possível. – um dos policiais falou para a mulher do lençol. – Você não vai querer estar aqui quando vierem para revistar o apartamento.

A mulher acenou e saiu às pressas da frente da porta, provavelmente em busca das suas roupas.

- Podemos conversar com a moça por um momento? – o mesmo policial perguntou a Lily quando ela estava abrindo a porta do seu apartamento. – Temos algumas perguntas a respeito desse delinquente.

- Ãh... Claro, tudo bem. Entrem! - Lily falou dando passagem aos policiais e ao seu vizinho criminoso.

Ao fechar a porta viu que a garota havia acabado de sair do apartamento vizinho aos tropeços. Quando se virou viu que um dos policiais estava soltando seu vizinho e que todos pareciam achar graça daquilo tudo.

- A Amanda já foi embora? – o vizinho falou antes que Lily pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Quem?

- A garota que estava no meu apartamento, ela já foi embora?

- Ãh, já... Acabou de sair. – a ruiva respondeu atordoada

- Oh, obrigado. - seu vizinho falou indo até a porta.

- Ei ei, parado aí! – Lily apontando para o vizinho enquanto fechava a porta. – Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Por que me deparei com quatro policiais no meu andar, por que você estava preso e agora, simplesmente, um deles te soltou?

- Oh, me perdoe Lily. – o vizinho se desculpou, ela perguntou mentalmente como ele sabia seu nome. – Esses são os Peters.

- Peters?

- Isso mesmo! – o maior deles respondeu. – Todos nós nos chamamos Peter. Prazer, Peter Kugler. - O que parecia ser mais velho apertou as mãos de Lily.

- Os outros são Clark, Burkley e Grant.

- Oh... – Lily exclamou apertando a mão de todos eles.

- Somos do Departamento de Segurança da cidade. – Peter Clark falou sorrindo.

- É, eu percebei... Ãh, pelos uniformes e bem, por tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Ah, o Six? – o Kugler falou apontando para o vizinho. – Ele não fez nada, só precisava da nossa ajuda.

- Oh, quase ser preso é bela de uma ajuda. - Lily falou com sarcasmo enquanto deixava sua bolsa sobre o sofá.

Os Jimmys e o vizinho começaram a rir.

- Vocês podem me falar o que está acontecendo? – Lily exclamou. - Estou começando a ficar irritada com isso!

- Certo. – o vizinho falou dando um passo a frente. – Eu...

- Não seja deselegante, moleque! – o Kugler fala dando um tapa nele. – Vá vestir uma calça antes de falar com essa moça. Se seu pai viesse conosco...

- Ah, não fale assim. – Black falou olhando para sua "roupa". – Você fala como se eu estivesse pelado.

- Praticamente, não é Black? – Clark falou rindo. – Nosso amigo vem te causando problemas?

- Oh, não. – Lily falou balançando a cabeça. – Mal fico no apartamento e ele não faz muito barulho, enfim...

- Nosso amigo precisava da nossa ajuda para tirá-lo do apartamento. – Clark deu de ombros.

- É, ele precisa da nossa ajuda para... Ãh, bem, você sabe... – Burkley tentou falar.

- Ah, você deve saber pela quantidade de mulher que vê saindo do apartamento dele. – Grant falou rindo.

- Oh, não acredito! – Lily exclamou espantada e rindo.

- Sim, ele nos chamou para se livrar da pobre Amanda. – Kugler falou dando um tapa na cabeça do Black.

- Você fala isso como se fosse um absurdo! – o vizinho falou indo até a porta, atravessando o corredor e fechando a porta do seu apartamento.

Os Peters também foram até a porta.

- Se precisar de algo já sabe com quem falar. – O Grant falou.

- Oh, com certeza. – Lily falou rindo. – Obrigada!

Lily foi tomar um banho, esquecendo-se do seu vizinho maluco, dos quatro Peters simpáticos, da festa que teria a noite, ela só conseguia pensar no brinde do casamento de sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia. Sua irmã iria se casar e ela não sabia nem quem era o noivo, como era mesmo o nome dele? Vagner? Valdir?

Ah, dane-se.

A preocupação da ruiva era que seus relacionamentos nunca davam certo, ela leu em uma revista que o "prazo" para achar o amor de sua vida era até aos trinta anos e ela estava quase nessa casa. Ok, a preocupação dela não era só essa. Sua família ficava empolgada e feliz quando ela "arrumava" alguém, só que em um piscar de olhos ela já havia estragado tudo.

E então ela veria toda sua família amanhã, e quando eles perguntassem sobre seus relacionamentos, ela diria "Não deu certo com o último", todos ficaram com dó e tentariam disfarçar com uma pequena mudança de assunto.

Lily riu de si mesma enquanto saia do banho a procura de uma roupa para a festa do seu trabalho. Ela trabalhava em uma revista, era uma editora faz tudo, às vezes até esquecia seu verdadeiro cargo..

"Did I Let Now" começou a tocar, era seu celular. – Alô?

_- Lily? É a Emma._

Emma Perkins, uma amiga desde o colegial e agora era também sua colega de trabalho.

_- Você vai à festa? Não sei com que roupa ir. Será que o Kyle vai estar lá?_

Kyle é o peguete de Emma, que por sinal era um "pouco" ansiosa, e ele trabalha no setor de esporte da mesma revista onde Emma e Lily trabalhavam.

Emma sempre entrava em pânico quando sabia que ia vê-lo em algum lugar.

Lily riu da amiga e abriu seu guarda roupa a procura de alguma roupa.

- Respira Em. – ela falou segurando o celular entre a orelha e o ombro esquerdo. – Sim, eu vou à festa. Sim, provavelmente o Kyle estará lá, já que é um coquetel da revista. Quanto à roupa, é um coquetel e você é linda, tudo ficará bom.

Normalmente uma amiga falaria isso pra ajudar na autoestima da outra, no caso delas não. Emma era realmente bonita, tinha a pele bronzeada, fios castanhos e olhos verdes. Parecia àquela atriz famosa, morena... Sabe?

_- Tá, mas será que o Kyle vai gostar? – Emma choramingou do outro lado._

- Se ele gostar mesmo de você... – Lily começou, ouviu Emma segurar a respiração do outro lado, era extremamente insegura. – E ele realmente gosta, não vai nem se importar com o que está vestindo, se é que me entende.

Lily falou rindo, ouviu Emma soltar um riso nervoso do outro lado da linha.

_- Oh, ok. Obrigada Lily. Vou me arrumar. Te encontro lá. Ah, um beijo. Obrigada e até mais!_

Lily desligou o celular e o jogou em cima da sua cama, prendeu seu cabelo em um coque desarrumado e começou a se arrumar.

Deu uma olhada rápida no espelho antes de sair do apartamento, seu vestido preto básico estava bem com seu cabelo ruivo preso em um coque desarrumado.

Quando estava descendo as escadas para pegar um táxi viu uma loira, que lhe parecia familiar, indo para seus andar. Talvez fosse uma nova moradora ou uma das diversas visitantes que seu vizinho tinha.

A música do RHCP voltou a tocar, era Emma.

_- Lily, cadê você?_

- Estou pegando o táxi, já estou chegando aí.

Lily novamente desligou o celular enquanto entrava no táxi e passando o endereço para o motorista.

**-x-**

* * *

**N/A.:** Oie! Então, como perceberam é universo alternativo e coloquei Lily e Sirius como casal, será que rola?

Espero que gostem! Tirei a ideia lendo e assistindo "Qual é seu número?" uma comédia gostosinha pra assistir agora perto do Natal.

Mandem reviews, ajuda bastante.


	2. Chapter 2

O coquetel tinha um Buffet de comida japonesa e mexicana, além de uma pequena banda local que fazia uns covers legais. O coquetel era uma pequena comemoração de um patrocínio que haviam conseguido a muito custo.

- Ah, até que enfim achei você. - Emma falou abraçando Lily e se afastando. – Como estou?

Emma perguntou após dar uma volta para mostrar sua roupa.

- Você está linda, de verdade! – Lily comentou olhando a amiga que usava uma saia de paetê preto de cintura alta e a blusa de seda verde.

- Ah, sério mesmo? Você é muito boa comigo Lily! – Emma falou abraçando a amiga novamente. – Você, mesmo com esse vestido simples, está linda.

- Oh, não exagere Em. – Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Não estou exagerando, eu acho você linda! – Emma falou arrastando Lily pelo _lounge_ até que ficou no campo de visão de Kyle. – Será que ele vai gostar?

- Ele vai amar, vai lá! – Lily falou revirando os olhos e empurrando a amiga na direção dele.

Normalmente Emma não era tão insegura assim, às vezes era ela quem tinha que dar o "empurrãozinho" em Lily, então talvez a morena estivesse mesmo gostando do Kyle e por isso se sentia tão insegura.

Lily riu dos seus pensamentos e foi até ao bar, algo lhe dizia que futuramente precisaria de uma bebida. Ficou lá por um bom tempo conversando com alguns colegas quando ouviu alguém gritando seu nome.

- AHH! – uma loira gritou indo em direção a Lily. – Estava mesmo te procurando, Lily.

- Ãh, oi Delilah. – Lily falou andando aos tropeços devido ao "choque" enquanto a loira a arrastava para outro lugar da festa.

- Eu estava super ansiosa pra te apresentar a ele. – a loira falava muito rápido e Lily mal conseguia acompanhar, só conseguiu entender o final. – Então, quero que conheça meu namorado!

Delilah falou enquanto virava um homem alto para conhecer Lily, e a ruiva mal pode acreditar em quem estava a sua frente.

- Ãh, oi Lily. – seu vizinho.

- Ah, vocês já se conhecem?

- Já, ele é meu...

- Primo! – Sirius interrompeu. – Lily é minha prima, não sabia?

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou assustada para seu vizinho, ele lhe olhava como um cão sem dono.

- Prima? – a loira se animou. – AH, QUE MÁXIMO! Como você não me apresentou ele antes? Nunca comentou que tinha um primo tão gato!

- É, prima. – Lily deu de ombros, ainda desconfiada. – Se você tivesse me apresentado seu namorado misterioso antes, eu poderia ter lhe avisado que esse meu primo não presta.

- É, realmente... – Sirus murmurou, mas apenas Lily pareceu ouvir.

Ela não via a hora de Delilah ir fazer algo para poder perguntar ao seu vizinho o que estava acontecendo.

- Delilah, você poderia pegar algo para nós bebermos? – Sirius pareceu ler o pensamento de Lily. – Eu precisava conversar com a minha prima.

Delilah concordou animada e deixou os dois a sós.

- Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Lily perguntou brava.

- É tudo parte de um plano, apenas concorde comigo, por favor. – Sirius falava com pressa vendo por cima dos ombros de Lily se Delilah estava voltando.

- Você é maluco. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Sirius. – ele falou do nada.

- O quê? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Meu nome! Eu me chamo Sirius. – ele falou estendendo a mão, Lily olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça. – Enfim, você me ajuda e depois eu te compenso de alguma maneira.

- E como eu...

- Ai, a fila do bar estava enorme. – Delilah apareceu e os interrompeu.

Lily pegou a bebida da mão da amiga e a bebeu em um só gole.

- Ah, acho melhor eu ir. – Lily falou olhando a hora no relógio.

- Oh, mas ainda está cedo Lily.

- Amanhã eu tenho o ensaio de casamento da minha irmã cedo, preciso ir.

- É realmente uma pena termos que ir embora tão cedo! – Sirius imitou uma voz chateada, Lily o olhou assustada.

- Ah, mas ainda está cedo. Você também tem que ir, Six? – Delilah falou manhosa agarrando o vizinho.

- Levando em consideração que Lily é minha prima, a irmã dela também é. Será uma reunião de família da qual não posso perder. – Sirius falava tirando os braços de Delilah em volta de si. – Além do mais, Lily está hospedada em casa.

Lily o olhou assustada, se estive com a bebida na boca com certeza teria cuspido, e nunca vira Delilah a olhar com tanta raiva. Já Sirius parecia estar se divertindo aos montes com aquilo.

- Mas quê diabos Lily está fazendo em seu apartamento? – Delilah perguntou confusa.

- O apartamento dela está em reforma, então ofereci o meu até ficar pronto. – Sirius deu de ombros, Delilah olhou para Lily.

- Realmente, Sirius foi muito gentil me hospedando em sua casa, espero que reforma termine logo. – Lily mentiu.

- Enfim, já temos que ir, já está ficando tarde. – Sirius falou direcionando sua "prima" a saída e se despedindo de Delilah.

- Você me liga, Six? – a loira perguntou manhosa.

- Tentarei, meu amor. – Sirius falou dando um beijo em Delilah. – Mas creio que as coisas começarão a ficar pesadas no trabalho.

Lily e Sirius entraram no elevador e a porta se fechou, deixando uma Delilah desconsolada do outro lado.

- Não explique nada agora, por favor. – a ruiva pediu quando percebeu que Sirius abrirá a boca pra falar. – Depois conversamos.

- Tudo bem, teremos tempo já que terá que ficar no meu apartamento pelo resto da noite.

Sirius deu de ombros, deixando Lily furiosa, que não parara de falar durante todo o caminho de volta.

**-x-**

* * *

**N/A.:** Desculpem por qualquer erro, mas eu quis postar antes do Natal.

_Aneleeh: obrigada por ler, espero que acompanhe e me mande críticas construtivas sempre!_

Demorarei um pouco para postar o próximo cap, já que está em construção.

E não se esqueça de mandar review (:


End file.
